


Go Fish

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Go Fish, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, posie - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie and Penelope are playing "Go Fish"; but there are other things on Penelope's mind..
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 4 of Pride!

"Go fish," Josie told her friend Penelope. Penelope had returned from Belgium and the two of them decided to be friends; or so they thought.

"Jo Jo, I'm tired, can we do something else?" Penelope asked as she gave up.

Josie shrugged and tossed her cards onto the side, "Sure;" she responded, "Like what?" 

"I wanted to tell you something," Penelope said, but Josie could tell she was hesitating. 

"What's up Penelope? You can tell me, we're friends." Josie told her. 

"I don't  _ want _ to be friends" Penelope snapped sort of harshly, Josie was caught off guard, "Sorry.. I-I mean, I don't want to JUST be friends" she confessed.

"You mean you want us to get back together.." Josie said, her voice trailing off. 

"I do, but I know you hate me." Penelope sighed, nodding and tears began to trickle down her cheek.

"I don't.." Josie said softly, "I could  _ never _ hate you."

"You couldn't? After all I did?" Penelope asked; looking at her beautiful Josie.

"Never." Josie replied softly, shaking her head and staring at Penelope's lips, she leaned in and kissed her, "and by the way," she said as their foreheads touched, "I want to get back together too." 

**Author's Note:**

> pastelhickson


End file.
